


Once Around the Block

by vetiverite



Series: Revelations [3]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Durin AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostate Stimulation, Sex Is Fun, Sex Positive, Sex Toys, Unrelated Fíli and Kíli
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:14:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29584296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vetiverite/pseuds/vetiverite
Summary: Fili and Kili test-drive a new sex toy from their favorite boutique.
Relationships: Fíli & Kíli (Tolkien), Fíli/Kíli (Tolkien)
Series: Revelations [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807621
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15
Collections: GatheringFiKi - Kink Bingo 2021





	Once Around the Block

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "New Sex Toys".

People talk about “having a guy”. If you don’t have insider knowledge or access, having a guy who does makes a world of difference. Is your driver’s side mirror dangling after an accident? _Go see my parts guy; he’ll have your make and model._ Looking for a first edition, preferably signed? _I know a guy who deals in books; I’ll give you his number._ Want edibles for your next music festival? _My guy’ll hook you up._

Fíli and Kíli have a sex toy guy.

His name’s Rad ( _as in radiantly radical,_ he says). He’s got a walkup boutique above a donut shop on Carmine Street, halfway between Bedford and Bleecker. Most people don't even know it exists. It’s members-only, like a speakeasy or an exclusive Kyoto teahouse. You have to be introduced, or you simply can’t come in.

Rad’s got erotic art books, Japanese shunga prints and vintage “naughty” photographs. He stocks items to adorn, bind, bend, tilt, tease, tickle and slick up every inch of the human anatomy. One whole wall is taken up by insertables of all lengths, girths, shapes, and hues, all in body-safe materials (no phthalates or plastics need apply). Some of them are so gorgeously designed, you could leave them out on a coffee table and no houseguest would ever guess their true purpose.

Rad believes in beauty, quality, and uniqueness. There are no shoddy or second-rate wares in his establishment. _I will never sell what I haven’t personally reviewed,_ he says. Kili and Fíli trust him implicitly. Almost every single object on their bedroom love altar came from his boutique.

To date, they have eight dildos (five silicone, two polished olivewood, one handblown glass), three vibrators (one with thrusting action; they’ve had to draw up a joint-custody schedule), two silicone plugs apiece, and one stainless steel beast for very, very special occasions. Kíli actually bought a red velvet bracelet stand to display all their cock rings. When Fíli unwrapped it, he groaned out loud… but later that evening, Kíli made him groan even louder.

From time to time, Rad will unpack a truly unique new toy that’s got their name on it. That's how Fíli and Kíli end up with the Demon.

 _What the fuck,_ Fíli says, turning it every which way.

 _I know, right? You want to try it on first?_ Kíli offers.

_No. I want to see you in it; you look hot as fuck in black._

Glints of mischief spark in Kíli’s eyes. _Apparently putting it on takes a bit of strategy. I’ll need help._

After he soaps and rinses and lays out the Demon on a fresh fluffy towel to air-dry, he cues up some tunes, lights some candles, shucks his clothes, grabs the largest size tube of lube they own, and drags Fíli into their bedroom.

 _So how does this work?_ Fíli begins, trying to sound solemn and businesslike.

 _Well, I have to slip this through here, and this part around…_ here. _And then_ THAT _goes in_ ME, _and_ I _go in_ Y—OOOHH! _Eager boy!_

_Of course. Do you want me to finger you a little first, get you ready for the next part?_

_FUCK yeah._

Once everything’s in place, Fíli adjusts the narrow cheval mirror in the corner so that they can admire Kíli together. The black harness connected to the cock-and-ball ring nicely accentuates his muscled torso and narrow pelvis. Attached to the underside of the ring is a large, strongly curved black silicone plug, currently deep inside him and gently nudging his prostate with every slight move. Already he’s a bit breathless, and his entire body has taken on a feverish gleam. 

_Oh, Fíli,_ he breathes. _Ohhhhh. I don’t know if I’ll last long once we get going._

 _You will,_ Fíli croons, stroking his lover’s buttocks. _I know you will. Oh, god, you look fucking amazing in that thing; you have no idea what you’re doing to me._

_I have eyes, baby. I can see._

_I’d rather you touched._ Fíli repositions himself to make it so. A long hissing intake of breath and a giddy laugh follow. _Baby, your pupils are like saucers. Let me suck you, before we—?_

_Yes. Yes, now._

So it is that Kíli ends up arched back, legs spread wide, supporting his weight on his hands and sending a string of moans ceilingward as Fili – kneeling on the bedside floor like a worshiper at prayer – thoroughly and rhythmically deep-throats him. They’re both almost dizzy with arousal now, Kíli from the feel of the Demon simultaneously gripping and filling him, Fíli from the idea of Kíli teetering in that precarious state between restraint and release.

 _Baby, don’t…_ Kíli licks his lips twice, three times; he’s begun to drool. _Don’t make me come yet; I want to be fucking you when it happens._

Fíli withdraws with a gasp. _Oh, baby, I want that, too. Wait, let me—_

He knocks over the velvet cock ring stand in pursuit of a certain one, a crystal-clear, stretchy silicone band molded with small rounded studs on the inner surface. Snugly encircling the root of him, it will help delay the inevitable. They’ll last as long as they can, together—if they can last at all.

 _You’re so hard,_ he whispers as Kíli rocks into him slowly. _I can tell how good it’s making you feel._

 _It’s fucking me while I fuck you,_ Kíli whispers back. Pressing his brow against his lover’s shoulder, he increases the tempo. The pressure and rub of the plug against his prostate is like a constant low-level electric current that causes every muscle in his legs and abdomen to quake lightly. 

Fíli’s do, too. He’s slicked up his palm with lube and is currently letting the push of Kíli’s hips dictate the slide of his cock through his own grip. The waves of pleasure are remorseless. Soon he can’t even speak, only groan.

From this point forward, every evening they spend with the Demon, it’s the same. Which of them comes first, or how many times for each, they’ll never quite be able to piece together. Hours will pass uncounted, indeed almost unnoticed. But they’ll only be chasing an echo of that first, soul-rattling introduction.

 _Nnnnnnnnnnnggg,_ says Fíli, as the aftershocks sweep over him.

 _Guh,_ is all Kíli – collapsed atop Fíli, slack as a ragdoll - can manage.

Long silence, except for the hiss of the radiator. Then, so faint, only Fíli could hear it: _It comes… comes in red, too..._

_…yeah?_

_Yeah… I… I like you… in red…_

And with that, two highly satisfied customers pass out.


End file.
